<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kanagi Interrogates the Horse by Masenko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665476">Kanagi Interrogates the Horse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masenko/pseuds/Masenko'>Masenko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/F, Hikaru's called horse, Interrogation, It adds up, Kanagi's weapon is a riding crop, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Restraints, dickgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masenko/pseuds/Masenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanagi interrogates Hikaru in an unorthodox way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirari Hikaru/Izumi Kanagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kanagi Interrogates the Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I had no luck with her. Holding her hostage certainly isn’t a waste of time, but if we’re unable to get any answers from her, she isn’t exactly beneficial to us either. And I’m certain they know she won’t talk, and we won’t torture it out of her. I don’t know how long we can hold her before someone shows up,” Yachiyo sighed, leaning against the wall. “Are they still falling for the fake messages? We need to stall for time as much as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So far, yes,” Kanagi pulled Hikaru’s phone out of her pocket, clicking it on, her eyes glancing over a new message. “They think that she’s found one of Kamihama Magia Union’s bases and is gathering information. She’ll be staying overnight and will keep them updated on if she needs backup. I read over her old messages, I’m trying to imitate her style of texting as much as possible. Unfortunately that blue-haired girl won’t let up with the messages. I don’t want to send anything that could possibly raise suspicion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sending something is just as bad. It’s getting late, do you want to take a turn with her or wait until morning? If she’s tired she may be less resistant to you reading her mind. I doubt she’s ready to give in though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try for a bit, hopefully in a bit she’ll be exhausted enough to let her guard down. You’ve had a long day, get some rest. I’ll update you if I acquire anything of interest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachiyo gave a nod of approval, handing the keys to the door over before leaving for her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanagi glanced at the door, feeling a bit of excitement. She always respected the decisions of KMU, but couldn’t help but see many of them as soft. Iroha specifically always had the unrealistic goal of rehabilitating everyone, that words alone could change their violent enemies. Kanagi didn’t particularly crave unending battle, she wanted the girls around her, specifically those in the East, to be safe. However, she’d be lying to say she didn’t hate how much she had to hold back around the others. But now she was alone and could have unsupervised time with this girl, free to use her own tactics. She’d just have to keep it quiet. Once Yachiyo’s steps faded, she took a step closer, unlocking the door and stepping in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sized up her target, looking her over before deciding her first move. The girl’s golden eyes met hers for a moment before she let out a growl, glancing away and tugging at her restraints. They had tied her arms and legs to the chair to prevent her from escaping, but she wasn’t roughed up in any way. She doubted anybody had done anything to her besides ask questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promised Blood’s horse, huh? I don’t think I’ve ever gotten to get a good look at you in battle. I am surprised they were able to catch you. You’re a fast girl, a lot of stamina too. I suppose that’s how many of the magical girls of Futatsugi are though. Many of you have certainly caused us trouble,” she took a step closer, her hand on the phone within her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hikaru didn’t talk to any of those girls, and she won’t talk to you either. I won’t betray Yuna,” she spoke with a certain level of confidence Kanagi found annoying. She was bold for a girl tied up, whose allies had no idea what was going on. But she likely knew her life wasn’t in danger, and her friends would eventually seek her out, so the confidence wasn’t too out of place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see. I’m not the mediocre interrogator those other girls are,” she pulled the phone from her pocket, unlocking it and answering one of her messages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanagi observed a bit of concern from that, but she knew the reason behind it wasn’t because she had anything incriminating on her phone. All the girls were smart enough to not send anything including exact locations. Aside from speaking about the dates of meetings, there was nothing worthwhile. However, going through her messages with the blue-haired girl certainly proved interesting. Her hidden photo album also contained some intriguing material.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t shy about sending anything personal, their chat being filled with detailed talks of sex and innapropriate photos. The hidden folder was not only filled with nudes of the girl, but contained videos of her sucking the captive’s cock as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your friend wanted you to see this,” she turned the phone, showing her a nude photo Ao had sent when she discovered Hikaru wouldn’t be returning home that night. “She says she misses you, just so you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the phone, her face red as she quickly looked away mumbling something under her breath. “What was that?” Kanagi demanded. “Speak up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I don’t want you to look at her,” she spoke louder this time, looking up and holding eye contact. “Ao-san wouldn’t want anybody else to see that. Don’t bring her into this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Is this your girlfriend? Or Promised Blood’s whore? She seems awfully fond of that eternally pissed off dragon girl. In fact, I think I see her with her more than you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her response was faster, and louder this time. “She’s my girlfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. I guess it would explain these,” she stepped behind her, choosing one of the many videos of the girl sucking her cock, placing it in front of her face. She attempted to turn her head away, but Kanagi swiftly corrected her, forcing her head back to look at the screen. She didn’t close her eyes, and after an additional minute or two, Kanagi turned it off, putting the phone back in her pocket as she once again stepped in front of a flustered Hikaru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you certainly do like her,” she glanced down, looking at a very noticeable bulge in her skirt. She ran a hand over it, getting a good feel for the size. Seeing it in a video versus handling it in person was a different experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the girl let out a sharp exhale as she found her head, running her thumb over it. She tensed, appearing to grow uncomfortable as Kanagi watched her pull her arms against the binding she was held in. “Stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me some interesting information, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> consider it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hikaru isn’t telling you anything,” she sounded defiant, and Kanagi had a short lived moment of respect for her. Surely by this time she had realized she wasn’t dealing with the gentle pushes of the rest of the union’s members, she had to face something far more intimate, a kind of  interrogation she did not prepare for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had your chance. Don’t ask for another later,” in a quick burst of light she transformed into her magical girl outfit. She wasn’t worried about the other girls detecting anything. On the off chance they were still awake, many had opted to transform during their turn at the interrogation. Nobody even bothered to check in telepathically, a relief, as she wanted complete privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started with her skirt, unzipping it before sliding it down her legs and letting it fall around her tied legs. She was met with a surprise, a very large cock barely being contained by a pair of lacey black panties. Lifting her shirt exposed a matching bra, however taking a closer look would require untying her to remove her shirt. However, without her soul gem, she wasn’t much of a threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She untied both arms, keeping a knee on her lap. “Don’t try anything foolish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring a few curses, she slid her school uniform over her head and off her arms, discarding the clothing onto the floor, her bra following suit. Hikaru’s breasts were nothing to be impressed with, certainly not in comparison to her own. She took her arms, stepping back behind the chair and tying them back in their original position. She couldn’t help but notice her nails were also painted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, I didn’t think you were one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>girls,” a small chuckle escaped her lips as she stood in front of the mostly naked girl. “Lingerie and painted nails. It doesn’t seem to be the most comfortable thing to wear while fighting. It certainly wouldn’t be my first choice, but perhaps it’s something you enjoy wearing.” She put the riding crop under her chin, making the girl lift her head, although her eyes were glued down. “Well, is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room went silent, Hikaru flinching when she felt the tip of the crop rub her cock. “I’m much more gentle when I’m looked in the eye and answered in a timely manner. And don’t mistake me for someone whose bark is louder than their bite. I can assure you, it’s not.”  She gave the crop a flick on her leg, very close to her cock. Hikaru let out a small yelp, leaning over as much as her bonds would allow, although it didn’t offer her much protection. She recovered quickly though, a careful eye on the riding crop.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hikaru didn’t think she’d be fighting today. She doesn’t usually wear these things…so don’t get the wrong idea” she trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, you certainly chose the wrong day to wear them, seeing as you were captured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t choose, Ao-san wanted Hikaru to wear these things. She made me put them on,” her face flushed red. Kanagi could swear she saw the girl’s cock twitch a bit at her mention of Ao. “But Hikaru is strong, she can fight in anything. She won’t be embarrassed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well judging by the shade of your face, it’s a bit hard to deny embarrassment. Thank you for the confession that you take orders from your girlfriend, although it wasn’t the information I was seeking in this interrogation. I’m not dumb enough to believe you’ll give out any information of use on Promised Blood though. You’re loyal, I’ll give you that much.” She  watched the devoted servant breathe a sigh of relief, chucking at how quickly she assumed Kanagi was done with her. Did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe she undressed her to walk away now? She had only just started. “You have peaked my interest with the last bit of information. I might not gather any information on Promised Blood tonight, but I could settle with some personal details on their loyal horse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding she had done enough talking, and that Hikaru’s panties had been concealing her  dick long enough, she used a finger to pull them down, her cock stiffening a bit more, excited to be free from its final layer of confinement. She leaned forward, taking it in her hands, and beginning to slowly rub it up and down, precum acting as lubricant as she got Hikaru to her full length. The small girl was biting her lip, stifling back a few moans. Kanagi got the feeling she enjoyed the lack of control enough that she wouldn’t have to work too hard to elicit more information from her. She removed her hand, placing it on her chest and gently rubbing her breasts. To continue getting that level of pleasure would take some confessions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite large. Certainly bigger than I expected, but it’s a welcome surprise, And stubborn too, it’s not everyday I get a toy like this to play with,” she lightly traced a finger around her right breast before pinching the nipple, Hikaru inhaling sharply. “If you want me to take care of you, I’m going to need you to talk,” she leaned in closer, Hikaru feeling the heat of her breath on her shoulder as she bit down, her hands in unison becoming rougher with her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I like taking orders from Ao-san,” she stuttered out quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanagi removed her teeth from the skin, her tongue flicking over the small amount of blood she had drawn. “I hope she won’t mind me taking her place tonight, then,” she whispered softly, allowing one of her hands to trail down the girl’s stomach. She certainly wasn’t built, but under soft skin the feeling of toned muscle was there, likely from her years of frequent fighting. “Does she like giving orders to girls other than Hikaru?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whine escaped the girl’s lips as she looked down at Kanagi, who noticed an almost pleading look in her eye. Perhaps that would work with Ao, but not with her. She removed her hand from her stomach, picking up her nearby riding crop, laying it on her left breast. A quick flick left a red mark on her skin, which was followed by another clean strike that would certainly welt later. She switched to the right side, and after a few more blows she seemed ready to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juri-sama....She gives orders to her too,” She exhaled out as she felt the striking stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew she had some level of involvement with her. I thought she was your girlfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is, but Ao-San likes Juri-sama too...so Hikaru shares.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t mind? The thought of another person fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend doesn’t bother you?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need to know all this?” She groaned as Kanagi dropped her hand, running her fingers through neatly trimmed pubic hair. “Hikaru doesn’t mind. She gets plenty of attention,” she relented as Kanagi ran her hand over her cock.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she was sure it went deeper than that, she was satisfied with her answers. Since she had answered with less argument, Kanagi decided it was time for a reward. She had a feeling that she might not be the easiest to get to make cum, and she probably wouldn’t give in without a little resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got on her knees, leaning in and putting her lips on the head of Hikaru’s cock as her hand continued pumping her length. She could smell a bit of sweat on the girl, likely from their earlier battle when she was captured, but her cock tasted surprisingly sweet. She moved her hand faster, running her tongue over her tip as the girl tried to hold back her moans. She wouldn’t be able to for long as Kanagi moved her head further down on her cock, beginning to deepthroat her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her hand off her cock, moving it to the girls balls, rubbing them gently. Her groans became louder as Kanagi skillfully moved her head up and down, feeling Hikaru’s cock twitch in her throat. She went down in one fluid motion, taking her entire cock. She repeated the movement a few more times before feeling the girl tense up, moving her head off her cock, some saliva and precum on Kanagi’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like swallowing. And I can’t have you cumming on yourself and making a mess,” Kanagi wiped her face off with the back of her hand. “Besides, I don’t want you to cum yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hikaru was panting, thrusting at nothing as she looked longingly at Kanagi. She gave her a moment to cool down, she didn’t want to have her instantly cum when she continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once satisfied she wouldn’t immediately cum, Kanagi dropped her black panties, noticing the surprised look on Hikaru’s face as she got stepped closer, putting one leg on either side of the chair and her arms on the girl’s shoulders. “You’re lucky I’m in a giving mood,” she lowered herself down, a groan slipping from Hikaru’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With what seemed like a bit of discomfort the girl managed to free one of her hands from it’s binding, immediately beginning to fondle Kanagi’s breasts. Kanagi momentarily considered tying her hand back tighter, but she was more concerned with lowering herself down onto the girl’s cock, and having her chest played with wasn’t a problem. She was behaving herself well enough now, so she could have her arm remain free until Kanagi was finished with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let herself slide down, she was plenty wet. Unable to remain quiet anymore, a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt Hikaru stretch her out some. She continued to lower her body down, sighing as she took her entire length. She went back up and down, starting to get a rhythm as she rode her cock. Hikaru followed her lead, thrusting in perfect rhythm with her. Whether it was prior experience or lucky chance, she was perfectly hitting Kanagi’s g spot with each thrust. Hikaru’s moans became more frequent, Kanagi feeling her dick twitch inside her. Knowing she was close, she aggressively pushed herself down one last time on Hikaru’s cock, the girl crying out in pleasure as she came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling cum flood her insides, Kanagi couldn’t help but reach orgasm herself, letting out much softer, more controlled sounds, feeling Hikaru lean into her, holding onto her with her free arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After recovering, Kanagi removed herself from the girl’s dick, some cum dripping down her cock. She put her own panties back on, she could take a nice long shower and change her clothes once she had finished the job at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She untied Hikaru’s other hand, picking her clothes up and dressing her, smoothing her hair down with her hands to try to make her look less disheveled. She straightened out the bow of her school uniform before taking the girl's face in her hands. She looked much more relaxed from when they first started, maybe even a hint of tiredness. Now was her only chance to get any information, while her guard was down. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Kanagi quickly read her mind, gaining some information before the girl started resisting again, trying to fill her mind with other thoughts, pulling away from Kanagi’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d let your guard down eventually. Thanks for being so honest with me tonight,” she leaned down, giving the now seething girl a kiss on the head before turning and heading for the door. “I should get myself cleaned up so I can relay the information to the others in the morning. Well, only the important parts. Don’t worry, I’ll keep the more personal bits between us,” she spoke with a smile, taking one last look at the girl before closing and locking the door.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>